Sólo es un Sueño
by masg
Summary: IkkiXEsmeralda. Ikki tiene un sueño que lo atormenta y Esmeralda es la única que puede aliviarlo. Dedicado a Valdemar.


_Hola. Este fic surgió por una plática que tuvimos Valdemar y yo respecto a esta encantadora pareja. Hace mucho que había visto esta serie y recientemente vi (y estoy viendo) la saga de Hades y la mitad de la saga del cielo ;D Y me encanta Ikki, siempre ha sido y será el mejor de los caballeros de bronce (porque primero están Shaka y Shura, que son los de oro) seguido por Shiryu (es cosa de gustos) Bueno, lo que siempre me gustó de Ikki fue su amargo pasado en la Isla de la Muerte y su trágico romance. Triste final, siempre esperé que Esmeralda reviviera ( No estoy relacionada con el fandom de Saint Seiya, pero este es mi pequeño tributo a esta pareja._

_Dedicado a Valdemar. _

**Sólo es un Sueño**

Cada noche sentía lo mismo y cada vez era peor la sensación. Aquellas imágenes diabólicas no dejaban de perseguirlo y se veía obligado a enfrentarse con todas ellas. Se defendía como podía tratando de lanzar sus puños, pero las siluetas de aquellos seres lo tenían rodeado y giraban a su alrededor lastimándolo. El dolor y el cansancio se apoderaban de él, en cualquier momento sentía que caería al suelo. Pero las sombras no se detenían. Cuando ya se encontraba lo suficientemente herido caía al suelo quedando solo en un vacío intenso. Quizá para él lo peor era sentir esa terrible soledad. La amargura de verse enfrentado en aquellos combates sin nada porqué luchar. Sin nada que le diera sentido seguir adelante a pesar de lo doloroso que pudiera ser. Además sentía que algo importante y valioso le había sido cruelmente arrebatado y siempre que entraba en sus sueños esa horrible sensación venía y no podía liberarse.

-"Ikki, Ikki" - le llamaba una voz dulce llena de ternura que lo hizo despertar.

-"Esmeralda…" - musitó este viendo cálidamente la expresión de la muchacha de cabello rubio a su lado, sobre la cama en que ambos se encontraban juntos.

-"¿Qué pasa, Ikki? ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?"

-"La misma de siempre" - respondió poniéndose de espaldas - "No puedo dejar de luchar con aquellos seres de la oscuridad. Siento como el dolor y las heridas se me impregnan en el cuerpo" - dijo con más amargura y luego volteó a mirar abatido a la joven - "Lo peor es que no estás a mi lado, siento como si te hubiera perdido de una forma terrible"

-"Ikki..." - pronunció la joven rubia conmovida, mirando el rostro preocupado de su amado caballero - "Está bien, ya pasó. Estoy aquí contigo y siempre me tendrás a tu lado para lo que necesites"

-"Esmeralda…" - volvió a pronunciar el caballero mirando a su amada Esmeralda. Al momento giró su cuerpo y tomó el frágil cuerpo de esta por su cintura.

Sus respiraciones agitadas tocaban el rostro el uno del otro mirándose con una pasión incontenible. Sus labios se fueron acercando hasta sellarse el uno al otro. El caballero del zodiaco empezó besando y acariciando su rostro con suavidad hasta aumentar su ritmo. Abrazó la cintura y espalda de la muchacha con un poco más de fuerza contra sí. La seguía besando de forma más apasionada, aferrándola más a su cuerpo inspirando un deseo ferviente de no querer soltarla jamás.

-"Ikki…" - pronunció la joven agitada al mover un poco su rostro para tomar aire. Pero el caballero siguió besándole a través de su pecho, cuello y labios sin atreverse a parar.

La hermosa rubia también se afanaba a él y besaba sus hombros y pecho con sus manos sujetas de su cuello. Al momento Ikki volteó el cuerpo de la muchacha poniéndola de espaldas observando su belleza y sin poderse resistir volvió a besarla como si fuera lo único que importara en su vida. Su actor de amor se consumió y ambos quedaron enlazados para siempre. Esmeralda mirando conmovida a su amado posó su mano suave sobre la cara de este.

-"Ikki, ya no te preocupes" - dijo con toda la ternura y calidez que la muchacha sentía hacia él - "Sólo es un sueño"

El fénix sonrió tiernamente rozando sus dedos sobre el delicado rostro de la joven.

-"Sí… sólo es un sueño" - repitió en voz baja.

**Fin**

- - _Disculpen si llegó a espantar. Usualmente no suelo hacer este tipo de fics (puro romance) Gracias a Valdemar porque de no ser por su fic este intento de lime no me habría dado resultado XP (Chica, fue una grata sorpresa saber de ti, prontito te contestaré tu inmenso review) La idea del fic no sé si habrá quedado clara pero espero que hayan pasado un buen rato ;)_

_Adoro esta pareja! XDDD_


End file.
